What hurts the most
by karika88
Summary: Ryo reflecs on whats happend the last few week's and a surprise ending somewhat. sorry for the bad spelling


Ok so I'm sorry to all of you for this being a bad story and getting mad at you. but I do have feelings ok. now I've changed a few things deamon has been changed to Souldemon original right, he's a mega virus type digimon and he IS extremely strong and even if the tamers could defeat him all dna digivolved don't think about it so much and go with it ok... sorry for the bold before so just read it and I'm sorry again ok

What Hurt's the most'

17 year old Ryo Akiyama was sitting on the ledge by his window starring out into the rain thinking about the event's that had happend over the last week flashback 5 days ago The whole gang was in the digiworld having a picnic to celebrate the 3 year anniversary of destroying the D-reaper.  
kazu and kenta were talking about digicards of course, Jeri and takato were sitting by the river bed in a sweat silence. Henry, Alice and Suzi were playing frisby with the digimon and explaning to guilmon the frisby was NOT a giant cookie.  
While Ryo and Rika were taking a walk.  
" So how's your mom" ryo asked. "she's ok she probialy at home now with 'another' one of her dumbass boytoys"Rika said " How's your dad'  
"he's ok I try to avoid him at all cost" said ryo with a hint of saddness in her voice.  
" Ryo it'll be ok I mean you can move out in a few months ya know" Rika said " Yeah I know it's one of the things that gets me by" Ryo said as he stopped walking rika stopped too and turned to ryo and asked" Whats the other thing'  
" The only thing that really matter's" Ryo said playfully as rika sighed " haha very funny really what is it"  
" you'll have to catch me first" Ryo said while running off'  
"RYOOOO!" Rika said while running after him.  
Present time

Ryo still looking out the window let a few tears fall not even bothering to wipe them away 'GOD!" Ryo yelled banging his fist into the wall" Why'd this have to happen"  
Flash back "GOTCHA"  
Rika tackled Ryo from behind as they both went tumbling down rika landed on top of him,  
But before she could get up Ryo rolled over to were he was ontop of her.  
" Looks like I got you pumpkin" Ryo said " yeah yeah now tell me what the other thing is"rika said 'The only other thing that matter's to me now or ever" ryo said " the only thing that makes life worth living is You"  
" Ry " rika said but before she could finish Ryo kissed her as passonately as he could as Ryo's tongue slide along rika's bottum lip a big bang was heard in the back ground and scared the two out of their mind.  
" What the heck was that" ryo said getting up and helping rika up as well.  
They ran as fast as they could back to the picnic area and found souldemon "Ryo Rika help!" Cried Jeri " Renamon" "Cyberdramon" ryo and rika yelled and Joined the already DNA digivolved takato and Henry The battle went on alittle before... " alright I'm tired of this" YelledSouldemon " Nightmare's doom' daemon yelled as the attack went strait for Rika.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house That don't bother me I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while Even though going on with you gone still upsets me There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok But that's not what gets me  
Present time

RINNNNNGGG the phone rang as ryo answered" Hello" ryo said as cheerful as possible " Hey Ryo how are you" Asked henry on the other end " Oh just fine" Ryo said sarcasticly " No your not ryo you don't have to pretend we all miss her and she," " Lisen I don't feel like small talk what do you want"Ryo snapped cutting henry off " Oh right the other's are going to meet at Starbucks in 30 minute's you wanna go'  
" I don't think I can make it"Ryo said " Ryo Rika wouldn't of wanted you to hide away she would've wanted you to.  
" what are you talking about ' Wouldn't and would've" She's NOT dead!. Ryo yelled as he slamed down the phone

"DAD! I'm going out I'll be back... When I get back" Ryo said And Ryo set off walking towards who no's where he just walked

What hurts the most Was being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was tryin' to do

Ryo Passed outdoor Ice rink he and rika used to skate at.  
flashback

" hahha Ryo come on it not 'that' hard" Rika said laughing at Ryo as he sat on the cold ice " Yeah yeah haha Now tell me how'd you get so good sasha cohan"  
" Oh don't be mean I'm just playing with you" Rika said as she gave ryo her hand but instead he pulled her down with him. and and scooped some snow up and piled it on her head and got up and skated off.  
" Ryo" Rika yelled present time Ryo laughed at that memory as he came to the sign that said starbucks and debatted weather to go in or not' Starbucks was another on of rika's favorite place's she always said she'd Never ever be one of those "coffee people" untill ryo got her to try his latte then she was hooked and stopped at every starbucks whenever she went someware to order a Nofat latte.

"Ryo over here" Takato yelled as ryo opened the door " I'm so happy you could make it" Jeri shieked " Yeah Dude I thought ya wouldn't show' Kazu said giving Ryo a slap on the back as ryo sat down and as everyone was talking he sat there wondering about rika and how could they all be there having fun without her " Ryo are you going to drink that" asked suzi " What oh yeah.. Hey I got to go" Ryo said " GOOOO you just got here" Kazu cried But ryo was already gone.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go But I'm doin' It It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone Still Harder Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret But I know if I could do it over I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart That I left unspoken  
Ryo was running were he didn't know but he was trusting his heart to get him there and pretty soon he arrived at the hospital.  
And got in the elevator and went up to ICU " Oh hello ryo dear back again?' the nurse Carrie said " yeah I was wondering"  
" Nurse Nurse get the docter hurry!" yelled awomen that sounded like Rumiko Ryo ran to Rikas room" Whats going on?' asked ryo as nurse's and docter's ran in and out of the room. not a one of them answering him.

What hurts the most Is being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do

" WOULD SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" yelled Ryo " young man please contain your self" Said the docter " I'm sorry sir but I need to know" Ryo said pleadingly " See for yourself said the docter stepping aside so ryo could see in the room only to see a Very happy or shall i say overjoyed Rumiko hugging a very much awake rika gaspping for for air " Rumiko dear let the girl breath" said calm and collected seiko As rika caught her breat her eye's met ryo and for what seemed like eternity they just staired at one another untill rika sighed" ryo"  
and in a flash ryo ran to the bed a scooped rika in his arms laughing and crying. Rika hugged him back with a smile on her face. None of this happend to late for the rest of the tamer's to get to see the show.  
Jeri clung to takato teary eyed Seiko ushered them all into the waitting room to give Ryo and rika some time.

What hurts the most Is being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do

"well well well I do believe I heard the great ryo akiyama us a curse word" Said rika playfully Ryo pulled back with his arm's still around her waist and stairred into her eye's.  
" what do you remember?" Ryo asked pleadingly as rika told ryo about the picnic and souldemon but leaving out two HUGE details one being their chase and kiss and the other.

FLASHBACK

" NIGHTMARE's DOOM" yelled souldemon as it hit sakuyamon and she dedigivolved as rika and renamon fell to the ground " RIKAAAA" yelled justimon and then Ryo dedigivolved and Ryo ran to rika and craddled her in his arms forgetting about daemon at the momment.  
" Rika rika speak to me please"Ryo cried " please I can't lose you"  
" Ryo" Rika mubbled as she opened her eyes to look at him" I'm sorry"  
" sorry for what?" asked ryo "For being so mean to you all these years and not showing how I really felt"  
" it's ok that dosn't matter now all that matter's here and now"Ryo said " rika even when you were being mean I knew you the 'real" you I always saw passed the act you put on"  
" Rika I love you, I love you more than anyone in the world" Ryo said " I Love you too" and with that ryo leaned down and Kissed her the 2nd time that day untill he felt her go limp. After that Souldemon was destroyed due to the Power ryo and rika shared and Rika was taken to the hospital .

Presant time

" is that ALL you remember" Ryo asked " is that ALL you want me to remember?" rika said " I see you rika I see you for who you are. Ryo said " I know and thats why I've always hated you" Rika cried " Because I was scared and I didn't know what else to do"  
" It's ok none of that matters all that matter's is here and now" Ryo said"And are you willing to trust me to forget about all the hurt you've been through and move forward with me"  
" I'm scared, I don't want to be hurt" rika said " I know that pumpkin I would Never ever hurt you when you hurt I hurt and I am nothing without you" Ryo said " I love you rika now and for ever" as he kissed Rika and she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer " I love you too" they kissed for what seemed like forever and then just sat in silence knowing that for the rest of their life's they would be together and just knowing that is enough toget throughanything and more than that to just keep living...

Not seeing that loving you That's what I was trying to do...

Karika88-Ok so that was it what do you think? sure I could of made her die like the song ends but that wouldn't be no fun now would it.  
The song is by Rascal flatt's, so review please hope you liked


End file.
